sf_cnrfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
These are all the commands in the server. General Commands (/commands) /kill | Kill's yourself. Note: Can't be used when you are wanted or in jail. /911 | Send a message to the Cops as a Civilain. /engine(on/off) | Turns on/off your vehicle's engine. /lights(on/off) | Turns on/off your vehicle's lights. /boot(up/down) | Opens/Closes your vehicle's boot. /bonnet(up/down) | Opens/Closes your vehicle's bonnet. /me | Sends an action. /w | Sends a message to people close to you. /cw | Sends a message to people in your car. /pm ID Message | Sends a message to a player. /ircpm | Sends a message to the IRC. /report ID Report | Reports a player. Used for hacking. /medic | Calls a medic to your location. /mechanic | Calls a mechanic to your location. /weapondealer | Calls a weapon dealer to your location. /drugdealer | Calls a drug dealer to your location. /taxi | Calls a taxi driver to your location. /smokeweed | Let you smoke weed. (You'll gradually regain health) /injectheroin | Let you inject heroin. (You'll gradually regain health) Note: Must have a stringe and needle*. /placehit ID Cash | Place a hit on a player. /untie ID | Unties a tied player. /cutrope | If you are tied, use this to escape. Note: Must have a pair of scissors*. /robskill | Show your your current robskill. /robstore | Start robbing a store. Note: Must be in a checkpoint where you can rob. /rob ID | Robs a player. /inventory | Opens your inventory. Further information: 'Inventory'. /sausage | Eat a sausage to regain some health. Note: Must have a Sausage*. /givecash ID Cash | Give some cash to a player. /givegun ID | Gives the gun you're holding to a player. /eject ID | Ejects someone from your vehicle. /loc ID | Gets the location of a player. /rules | Shows the server rules. /pc | Shows the colors of the different classes. /buyticket | Buys a lottery ticket. /myticket | Shows your bought lottery ticket. /laser(on/off/color) | Attach a laser to some weapons. /rape ID | Rapes a player. If you aren't a Raper, it doesn't transmit STI. Police Commands /cuff ID | Cuffs a player. /uncuff ID | Uncuffs a player. /pu ID | Asks a player to pull over. /ticket ID | Issues a ticket to a player. /suspect ID | Give wanted level to a player. /search ID | Searches a player for drugs. /m Text | The Police Megaphone. /ar ID | Arrests a player. /taze ID | Tazes a suspect. /spike | Creates a spike strip. /rrspike | Removes a spike strip. /crb | Creates a roadblock Restricted. /rrball | Removes all roadblocks. Restricted. /detain ID | Detains player. /dropoff ID | Drop player to jail. /emp ID | Sends an electro magnetic pulse which stop the engine of a player. restricted. Class Commands Rapist /rape ID | Rape a player. The raped player gets infected with a STI. Drug Dealer /sellweed ID Grams | Sells weed to a player who has called a /drugdealer. /sellheroin ID Grams | Sells heroin to a player who has called a /drugdealer. Weapon Dealer /showweapons ID | Show your buyable weapons a player. /sellweapon ID ID | Sell a weapon to a player who has called a /weapondealer. Hitman /hitlist | Shows the players on which a hit was placed. Kidnapper /kidnap ID | Kidnaps a player using a rope.* Car Jacker /sellcar | Sells a car on the wanted list of the shipyard. Note: Must be at the shipyard. Terrorist /blowcar | Sets a timer. After the timer, the car blows. Note: It uses 1 C4.** /bljail | Blows the jail. If it succeeds, all the prisoners escape. Note: It uses 1 C4.** Street Seller /showitems ID | Shows the buyable items to a player. /sellitem ID ID | Sells a item to a player. *Can be bought at the Supa Save **Can be bought at Wang Cars